Long-term storage of hazardous wastes, especially nuclear waste, is made difficult by the general requirements that the waste material be contained safely, and immobile, for thousands of years. Many different types of underground formations, e.g., clay, shale, salt; granite rock layers, have been suggested as sites that may be suitable long-term (e.g., for hundreds or thousands of years) subterranean storage locations.